This proposal is for a 5-year Independent Scientist Award (K02) to pursue a focused research agenda in injury epidemiology. The applicant is the recipient of one R01 grant entitled the Space-Time Adolescent Risk Study (STARS, R01AA014944). The STARS is an ongoing population-based case-control study of adolescents (10-19 years) to determine how consuming alcohol and being near alcohol outlets affects the risk of being assaulted by gunshot or other weapon. The objective of this K02 application is to complete new research analyses of data from the applicant's current R01 grant as well as training to enhance the applicant's existing skills in analyzing activity pattern data with spatial and temporal (space-time) aspects. The studies that will be completed will investigator the impact of the built environment (social disorder, physical disorder, and alcohol outlets) on adolescents' fear of being assaulted, which appears to have profound negative effects on health but is very poorly understood given that the dynamics of studying this issue are daunting. This K02 award will provide the investigator the protected time needed to foster creative ideas and supplement his training and to be productive conducting research n this area of study. At the completion of the award period he will be firmly established as an independent scientist in injury epidemiology and will have made several important advances.